


What will we do with the Devil?

by Kurei16



Series: Babysitter au [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, its just a start, pretty much talk fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: Everything is over, but people of Inkwel Isle still aren't happy, they want to punish Devil for his actions. Would anybody show some mercy toward him?





	What will we do with the Devil?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic is an entrance for more fics, and it's based on my babysitter au. It's short and it's mostly just Mugman being precious, but I swear, there'll be more content in not so long! I hope you'll be interested enough to read my next fics!

 Situation was very complicated, Elder Kettle knew this. He sighed, looking at chattering mood, all people were complying about different ways to punish Devil for his acts toward everybody in Inkwell Isle. It started after he asked about what to do with him and whole casino. People were fully disagreeing with banishing Devil, they wanted to at least shut him somewhere. At least.

 Elder Kettle sighed again and squinted, seeing blue straw inside the mood. He thought he clearly said to his grandsons to stay in home and rest. And now he had to find second brother, this one who was more up to trouble than blue one. But he had no time for searching him, because Mugman stood next to him with lightly anxious look.

 “Elder Kettle?” he said, hiding his hands behind back.

 “I thought I told you and your brother to stay in home?” Kettle said, but his voice wasn’t harsh.

 “Y-yes, I’m sorry. But, we were bored, and you told you’re going to talk about Devil with other people, so we felt like it concerns…”

 “It’s okay, I’m not angry. Did you want to ask about something?” Mugman took big breath, gave a nod, then looked at his foots.

 “W-well, I wanted to ask, what will happen with Devil?”

 “As you see, we still trying to decide about it.”

 “I know, everybody want to do horrible things to him now, they’re talking about it.”

 “You see, Devil first made horrible things to them, took their souls. They have the right to be angry.” Elder Kettle was a little bit confused, he thought his boys knew that. Well, he wasn’t wrong.

 “I know that!” Mugman looked at him but then again lost his confidence and looked back at floor. “My point is, didn’t they signed those contracts by themselves? They knew what will happen, and even if it was wrong, it was also their fault.”

 Elder Kettle was silent for a moment. He was surprised. Mugman had to think of it himself, and he had a good point. All those people, who now were chattering about Devil’s fate, also wasn’t pure. They were just blaming him for their acts. But it still wasn’t that easy as Mugman probably thought.

 “You’re right. But it still don’t solve the problem, we can’t tell people it was their fault so we shouldn’t punish Devil.”

 “I know that!” Mugman showed a little of anger, clenching his fists. Elder Kettle just couldn’t understand him! “I mean, we should make him re… rehabilate, maybe tell him to be nicer to people?”

 Kettle was confused for a moment, but then smiled, understanding what his grandson have on mind.

 “You mean rehabilitate?”

 “Y-yes.”

 “I don’t think it’s a bad idea, but you have to convince others. You think you can do that?”

 “Umm…” Mugman looked at crowd, fidgeted and hemmed. “H-hi!” Nobody even paid attention to him. “Hello! Can you, can you listen to me?!”

 “Hey!” suddenly yelled captain Brineybeard, leaning out of crowd. “The blue kiddo want ta say somethin’! Let ‘im speak, arr!”

 Everybody in one moment went silent, looking at Mugman. Boy instantly looked down, visibly shy, still fidgeting.

 “Uh, um, hi. I’m here to say, that, that I think I know what to do with Devil.” Everybody looked at themselves, but nobody interrupted him. “I know you are really angry at him, but I don’t think he deserve every thing you want to do to him. He did very bad things, but he…” Mug squished his hands. “He didn’t broke the law and he was dependable. He did everything as was said in contracts and never broke them.”

 “Are you trying to defend him?!” yelled harshly Cagney, but then he backed a little, mumbling soft ‘sorry’.

 “No! I’m just trying to say, that we should make him rehabilitate, maybe give all his moneys back to you, or make him pay for charity, o-or, I don’t know, do something good for us all. And let him stay here, so he could learn how to be better person.”

 There was low hubbub when Mugman finished, people visibly disputing about his idea. Nobody saw Cuphead, who ran to his brother and grabbed his arm.

 “I was searching you, what are you doing?”

 “I just wanted to say what I think.” Mugman smiled apologetically.

 “I thought you get lost in crowd.”

 “Sorry.”

 Cuphead chuckled, not letting go his brother, and peeked at amused Elder Kettle. He smiled to his guardian and looked at crowd. Exactly in the moment when Rumor Honeybottoms spoke.

 “You know, honey, you’re very cute and all, but he’s a devil! He won’t change like that, and if he’ll act like he’s changing, he always can plot while being alone. It’s too dangerous.”

 “Yeah, and don’t forget there’s King Dice going in pack with him!” added Baroness Von Bon-Bon.

 “That’s why they should have guards!” Cuphead immediately took his brother’s side, looking at crowd with big smile. All people went silent again till the moment when Djimmi burst.

 “You’re right boy! If someone’ll stay with them and keep an eye on them, nothing will happen!”

 “And we could make Devil to sigh a contract, where we point out every thing he should change in his behavior. Guard will make sure he stick to his word” added Elder Kettle.

 “But who will do this?” Someone asked.

 “Boys!” Hilda Berg yelled suddenly. “Ya know, they already showed they’re the most brave an powerful out of us, they defeated Devil along with King Dice. I have no idea who would be betta than them!”

 “Wait, no, that wasn’t what I…” Cuphead tried to stop them, but people already liked the idea.

 “Yeah! Hilda’s right!”

 “Boys will be best guards ever!”

 Elder Kettle looked at his grandsons with concern. He wasn’t sure about that, they were just kids, even if powerful. Would they be able to do that? And when he thought that, Mugman looked at him with somehow scared look. It was that, if they were too scared to do that, he won’t make them.

 “What do you think, Mugman?” Grandpa kneeled next to blue brother.

 “I, I don’t know, but if there’s no other way…”

 “What?” Cuphead interrupted him. “What are you saying Mugs? Say no!”

 Mugman looked at his brother, then at waiting crowd and again at Elder Kettle.

 “We can do it…”

 “What?! No!”

 So it was decided. Even if Cuphead was so angry he decided he won’t talk with Mugman or grandpa ever again, even if Mugman, when he saw Devil and King Dice in jail, felt even more scared, there was no turning back.


End file.
